There presently exists wagons in various forms which serve the purpose of being amusement devices for children or serve functional purposes such as facilitate the transporting or carrying of articles. Another form of recreational device in common usage is a scooter. Such scooters generally take the form of an elongated horizontal member mounted on sets of wheels wherein the user would step on the rear portion of the body and would steer the scooter by a steering mechanism disposed in the general location of the user.
Another common recreational device is a sled which, as with wagons and scooters, is frequently used by children, although sleds represent recreational activities for adults as well. Sleds generally include a steering mechanism at the front with ski type runners rather than wheels as is used with wagons and scooters.